


Unaligned Stars

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, DIE GABRIEL YOU DAD-MOTH/HAWK-DAD DIE, F/M, Gen, Swearing, They are 17/18, damn you Nathalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Adrien has been homeschooled his whole life.He’s made many attempts to escape, however none were successful and he gave up shortly after his 15th birthday.Marinette is a shy girl who kept to herself until she was about fourteen, when she met her best friend Alya.That was they day both she and Adrien found a box that would change their lives forever.





	1. Let’s start with a new end.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).

> To imthepunchlord because she is one of my all-time fav writers on AO3. :)

_She gulped. _

_She has had her ups and downs, and battles magic villains made of butterflies on a daily basis and yet this is the hardest thing she has ever faced. _

_She knew the next thing she did would make or break her world and honestly, she didn’t care. _

_She loved him, and she always would despite never even knowing his name. _

_“Spots off.” _

_She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and still without opening them blurted out “HimynamrisMarinettenicetomeetyou!”_

_There was silence for a second, before it was broken by a familiar friendly laugh. _

_She opened one eye and stared into the face she had never known and yet had for so many years. _

_And it was then she knew, _

_it was all going to be just fine. _


	2. Recap go back <<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go back to Tuesday, the best day for writing, the worst day for Adrien and the second-worst day for me because I have BAND and I hate my instrument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mini band rant. TBC never unless someone’s interested (which no one is)

On a Tuesday morning a blond haired boy was running through the park.

No one payed him much mind, however, as this was Paris and everyone had somewhere to get to at 7:45 on a Tuesday. 

For him, it was school. 

His eyes flicked to a shop window and mentally cursed as he saw that Nathalie and the Gorilla were following him. 

He was almost there though!

Almost... almost-

-And then he bumped into a short girl wearing way too much pink for a Tuesday. “I’MSOSORRYIHAVETOGOBYEHAVEANICEDAYDOINGWHATEVER!” She runs off, leaving Adrien on the pavement processing what she said. 

And thenhe was grabbed from behind, and he knew he was screwed.

* * *

This had been a weird week for him, like yesterday he had become a superhero and saved the day with a pretty girl with zero confidence and pigtails. 

Oh, and a cheese-obsessed cat god of destruction popped out of a box and tried to eat his remote. 

One normal thing though, he had failed his attempt to go to school. 

Again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, this is on hiatus for a while so I can sort out some stuff happening, e.g. nearly failing my exams and such. So sorry!**


End file.
